Halloweentown Forever
by GreyOwl9831
Summary: What happens when someone from Marnie's past comes back into her life? When Halloweentown survival is once again in danger, is it him like it was a time before, or has he changed and proven to be an ally?
1. Author's Note

Okay, So if you couldn't tell by my stories so far (if you haven't seen my other work, check it out) but I am very into witches, wizards and all things magical. I grew up with the Halloweentown Movies and after Kalabar's revenge, we never got resolution with what happened with Kal/Cal. I also just recently found out that Kimberly J. Brown (Marnie) and Daniel Kountz (Kal/Cal) are dating in real like and it inspired me to write this story.

Just so everyone is aware, I'm going to be spelling Kal's name like that. Kal. Also this story is going to feature facts, events, and little nods from all the movies (yes, even return to halloweentown because even though KJB wasn't Marnie in it, she will always be my marnie and she's the one i picture as I'm writing this story) and the book, "The Witch's Amulet" (If you haven't read it, it was a book released after Return to Halloweentown and kinda progresses the story)

I really hope you enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Marnie Piper looked around and sighed contently. Halloween was almost here. Her favorite day of the year and her favorite holiday. She had gone into town to gather the supplies she needed for her first ever Halloween party since moving to Halloweentown. She wanted this party to be the biggest, most successful party ever. Halloweentown, ever the source for anything Halloween, had outdone itself this year. Every store was over the top decorated. City Hall was made up to look like a haunted house, even though there were already several 'haunted houses' in town, occupied by families of Ghosts that presided there.

Ever since the Cromwell/Piper clan had opened the portal for good, residents on either side being able to pass through worlds whenever they wanted instead of just on Halloween, more and more mortals were coming to Halloweentown to celebrate the holiday. In turn, a lot of the younger Halloweentown residents like to go Trick or Treating in the mortal world because their 'costumes' where the best around.

After graduating from Witch University, once the site of her Grandma Aggie's home, Marnie had moved into her grandma's current house in Halloweentown. Grandma Aggie was hardly home. Between visiting her daughter, Marnie's mother, and training Marnie's sister Sophie in all things magical, it didn't leave much downtime to hang out with Marnie at home. Which was another reason that Marnie wanted this party to be successful. Grandma Aggie had managed to find some free time on Halloween and was going to be there, as well as the rest of her family.

Her brother, Dylan, surprisingly had decided to live in Halloweentown after graduation as well. He had finally accepted that he was a warlock and was using his powers more and more. After finding out that he was using his powers in high school to speed read and skip a grade, Marnie was kinda impressed. Since Dylan moved into Grandma Aggie's house as well, Marnie found it a bit easier to teach him what she knew, Spells, potions, amulet uses. The list went on and on. And in true Dylan fashion, he was picking the stuff up pretty quickly. _My brother, the scholar_ Marnie thought to herself.

Marnie walked through Halloweentown, half lost in thought, half paying attention to the stores around her. She passed a shop that was selling magical cauldrons. Cauldrons themselves weren't magical, but magical things happened in them. They were used to brew potions, make dinner and once, grandma Aggie had used hers as a witch's glass. These cauldrons were being advertised as being able to provide whatever the owner needed. "That's perfect." Marnie said aloud. "It will save me on having to buy apples." She knew it was a little juvenile but one of things she wanted to do at her party is bob for apples. And with a magical cauldron, not only would she not have to actually buy the apples, but she wouldn't ever run out. "I wonder if it's like Aggie's bag" She wondered as she walked into the store to inquire.

Ten minutes later Marnie left the store, buying more than she had intended to but came out empty handed. Being a witch had its perks. She just transported everything she bought back to the house and continued on her way. As she was leaving the store, she bumped into her friend, Ethan Dalloway. Ethan and her dated for a little after their freshman year at Witch University, after he helped her defeat the Dominion. He had revealed to her that after his father tried to take her family's magic away and have the portal shut down for good during her senior year, he had given up his magic. They realized, after a couple months of dating, that they really didn't have much in common and broke off the relationship but remained good friends. Ethan even got his magic back after proving that he could handle it. It was a reward for all he had done to save Halloweentown. "Hey, Ethan. Are you and Cassie still coming to our party?" Cassie was a witch she met during senior year when she tried to do an exchange program. She had brought several students from Halloweentown High to her high school in the mortal realm to prove to the residents of Halloweentown that mortals had changed and they were more accepting. She wanted the portal to remain open and wanted to show everyone that there was nothing to fear. Cassie also happened to be one of her neighbors. Cassie had attended college in the mortal realm. She found mortals fascinating and wanted to learn all she could about them. After college, she had moved back and, surprisingly, found a perfect match in Ethan. _I guess it's not too much of a surprise,_ Marnie thought to herself, _They have been friends for most of their lives. They're bound to have much more in common._

"That's still the plan." Ethan smiled back. "I just came into town to pick up a few things for Cassie. She's working on a special potion for your party." Marnie beamed. This was going to be the best party ever. She had invited all of the residents of Halloweentown as well as many of her mortal friends that were available.

"Well don't let me keep you. Besides, I have to finish my shopping and get home. Dylan and I have our daily lesson anyway. Today I'm teaching him about transporting matter through time and space." Marnie informed excitedly. After saying their goodbyes, Marnie entered another store, this time to get little trinkets and gifts for her goodie bags that she was handing out.

As she left the store, she bumped into someone. The person she bumped into dropped the packages he was carrying. "I'm so sorry." Marnie said, bending down to help the stranger pick up the packages. "It's perfectly okay." The stranger replied, bending down to pick up the last package. As they both straightened up, they looked at each other for the first time, slightly taken back. "Marnie?" The stranger asked.

Marnie was speechless, she hadn't seen the man before her in many years. Halloween of her junior year of high school to be exact. "Kal?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Kal?" Marnie asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that the warlock who tried to take over the mortal world and turn all the humans into creatures was standing before her. During her junior year of high school, her family had thrown a halloween party. During that party, she had met Kal and his 'father'. Kal had laid the charm on thick and had Marnie believe he was into her, and with his handsome good looks, she of course was attracted to him. Little did she know that Kal was actually the son of Kalabar, the warlock who tried to take over Halloweentown during her first visit there. Kal had convinced Marnie to give her a tour of the house and while showing him her Grandma Aggie's room, he had stolen Aggie's spellbook so the Cromwell clan couldn't mess with his plans. It wasn't until Aggie's magic bag stopped working that Marnie and Aggie went to Halloweentown to investigate. When they had gotten there, they realized that Kal had used the Grey Spell on all of Halloweentown, taking away its magic and charm. Marnie eventually stopped him after the Cromwells came together and opened the portal for good, not just on halloween.

"How are you here?" Marnie asked, getting defensive ready to fight if need be. She looked around. Witches, ghosts, goblins and all sorts of Halloweentown residents passed by them without even casting a second glance. "Better question, why are you here?"

Kal held up his hands, trying to show Marnie that he came in peace and meant no harm. "I'm just here picking up a few gifts for Halloween. I'm not here to cause trouble or cause a fight." He paused when he saw the suspicious look on Marnie's face. "Look, can I explain?" Kal studied Marnie for a moment, trying to see if he could continue or if he needed to back off. Marnie relaxed a little, but still on guard in case she this was a trick. Kal sighed. Marnie was going to listen.

"After our last encounter and with how everything went down, I disappeared for a while and layed low. I was so angry with how things went. My dad raised me to believe that the Cromwells were oppressing the residents of Halloweentown. That it was your family's fault that we had to leave the mortal world and hide away in this dimension. After what had happened that halloween, to me, that was further proof of that. Part of my anger also stemmed from the fact that from the moment I was able to learn, I was trained in all things magical. I had learned spells, potions, amulets, charms, all of it. I had grown up knowing I was a warlock. I also come from a powerful line of witches and warlocks, where as you didn't know that you were a witch until you were thirteen. Sure, you come from a powerful line of witches and warlocks as well but you didn't train and learn as long as I have. But yet you and your family were able to open the portal AND you were able to get through my magic to get back those books. I was jealous because clearly you were an exceptionally powerful witch who it seemed like didn't have to try. That it just came easy to you because you were a Cromwell."

Kal paused as he and Marnie had made their way over the a bench in front of the Abominable Snowman I-Scream Parlor. After taking a seat and getting settled, Kal continued. "Anyway. I was so angry and decided to use the time laying low to plot my revenge. See, my goal was always to liberate the residents of Halloweentown. It was never about me wanting to rule, like my dad. I wanted to set us free. For us to be able to leave what I thought was our prison. To be able to live among the mortal world without persecution. It wasn't until I tried to recruit others to my cause that I realized that the Cromwells weren't oppressing anyone. I was informed that the decision to move to this dimension was made as a community and not by one person. That was when I realized that my father had lied to me all my life. That he wasn't trying to liberate Halloweentown when your family destroyed him, that he was trying to take it over. During all of this, I was still keeping tabs on you and your family. You were able to accomplish what I was trying to do but in a less extreme way. That was when it finally hit me that your family were the good guys after all. I dropped my plans for revenge and admitted myself to Witches Rehab" Marnie raised an eyebrow and Kal laughed. "Yeah, that's a real thing. There's a place here in Halloweentown for wayward witches and warlocks. For those who realize that they have harmed others or are remorseful about past actions. I've been working hard to be a better warlock. A better individual. Now I only use my powers for good, to help the community." Marnie raised another eyebrow. Kal laughed again. "Don't get me wrong, I still use my magic for fun but I'm done with the plotting, the revenge, the wickedness."

Marnie took a deep breath once Kal was finished with his story. "That sounds almost too good to be true." Kal just hung his head. It wasn't that Marnie didn't want to believe him. The Cromwells were always trying to see the best in people. Marnie had forgiven her goblin friend Luke after he had tried to help her banish Kalabar. Grandma Aggie gave Principal Flannigan a chance after he had shown remorse for his wrong doings. Marnie gave Ethan a chance after he turned against his father and tried to do the right thing. Maybe Kal was telling the truth. Marnie was hesitant because while Luke, Principal Flannigan and Ethan had all plotted against the Cromwells, they didn't go as far as Kal had. They were more like accessories to the crimes rather than being the ring leader. Marnie was afraid of it being a fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me kind of situation.

Suddenly a voice interrupted Marnie's thought. "He's telling you the truth." Marnie jumped a little and turned to the direction that the voice came from - which was right behind her. Her friend Luke was there. Marnie didn't know how long he was there or how much of her and Kal's conversation he had heard. "He volunteers at the headless shelter, he tutors young witches and warlocks, he's even on the town council, always trying to make things better for all of Halloweentown." Luke continued, completely unaware that he had startled Marnie. He sat down beside them. "How's it going, Kal?" Kal replied that he was doing good.

"Wait, you've known this whole time? How long have you known?" Marnie asked. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends had kept something so big from her. Someone who knew of her history with Kal.

Luke shrugged. "I've known since the summer before your freshman year. I had bumped into Kal at the beauty parlor. One of the technicians was unable to make it to work that day so Kal had filled in for the day. Basically doing clean up and fetching whatever was needed for the other technicians. Trust me, I had the same reaction you did. When he explained everything to me, I honestly didn't believe him. I thought he was up to no good but just like you gave me a chance to redeem myself, I decided to see if what he said was true. I checked with the witches at the Witch Rehab Center. They have corroborated his story. I went to Astrid to see if she could help me investigate and everything we turned up just further backed Kal's story. As for why I didn't tell you, I thought it was better coming from him. Once he knew you had moved to Halloweentown to attend University, he did his best to stay out of your way. I remember this one time, Kal was picking up some groceries for an elderly witch when he saw you and Aneesa walking his way so he made a made dash the other way. I figured you would freak if you knew Kal was back before knowing the whole story."

Marnie was at a loss for words. Maybe Kal really had changed and was not fooling everyone. Maybe he sincerely regretted his actions and has been atoning for them ever since.

Before Marnie could further get lost in thought again, Kal stood up. "I really have to get going. I need to get these toys to the school before they close." He paused and looked at Marnie. "It was really nice seeing you."

As Kal started to walk away, Marnie stood. "Hey, Kal." Kal stopped and turned to her. "What are you doing on Halloween?" After informing Marnie that he was going to be volunteering at annual Halloweentown feast in the afternoon but was free later that night, Marnie asked him something that surprised him. "Would you like to come to my Halloween party?" Kal just smiled and nodded.

Unbeknownst to them, their entire encounter was being watched by someone in the shadows of a nearby alley. Someone who had heard every word and was already formulating a plan to get revenge on Marnie Piper and the rest of the Cromwell clan. "This is perfect." The stranger commented with glee. Since Marnie had invited all of Halloweentown to her party, they would be able to slip in unnoticed and be able to exact their revenge. The figure cackled. This was going to be a halloween the Cromwells would never forget.


	4. Chapter 3

As Marnie made her way back to her Grandmother's house, having completed all her shopping for the Halloween party, her thoughts were far from the party and were completely focused on Kal. Had he really reformed? According to Luke, whom she trusted completely, he had. But what did that mean? Was he expecting them to be friends? Did she even want to be friends? Did her family know? If they didn't, how would they take it? She had so many unanswered questions. Even if she didn't want to admit it, aloud or to herself, it was true that she was drawn to Kal, even after realizing that he was behind the gray spell and what his plans were. _He was using you. He knew you were into him and he used that against you._ She thought to herself. Maybe Kal wasn't even into her at all. She stopped and remembered a conversation that she and Kal had after he revealed his villainous ways. He had said that he still wanted her by his side as he ruled. She could be his queen. He wanted to teach her some of his magic. _Maybe he was into me after all._ She thought as the memory receded back from where it came. _Or maybe he was only into me because I'm a Cromwell and our family has always produced strong witches and warlocks with each generation._ She thought grimly. Marnie shook her head. She didn't even know why she was even thinking about Kal romantically this way. She was still weary on his intentions and whether or not she believed he had changed and wasn't just an act.

All thoughts of Kal were suddenly forgotten when she reached the gate of their home and saw Grandma Aggie in the yard, beginning to put up some of the decorations that Marnie had zapped home. "Grandma!" Marnie threw open the gate and started to run toward her. Aggie had stopped what she was doing and turned toward the direction of the shout and good thing she did because Marnie almost knocked her over as she crashed a hug into her.

Aggie laughed. "I'm glad to see you too." She dropped the decorations in her hand and wrapped her arms around her eldest granddaughter. "How is the future Matriarch of the Cromwells?" She asked, placing a kiss on Marnie's head.

"Better now that you're here." Marnie answered. She didn't realize until that moment how much she truly missed her grandmother. She pulled back from the hug. "Where's Sophie?" she asked looking around.

"Ah, I we stopped by your mothers house because she demanded to see Sophie the moment we got back." Aggie explained. "She and your mother will be joining us shortly." She gestured to the boxes around the house. "Marvelous decorations you picked. Don't think I could have done a better job."

"This is your first Halloween back and I just wanted the party to be perfect." Marnie explained as she let go of her grandmother and bent to pick up a few decorations. She smiled slyly, "What is it you always say? The Cromwells sure know how to party?" Aggie chuckled. Quite right, she thought.

Hours later the house was decorated inside and out. Marnie and Aggie were in the kitchen, brewing up some delectable concoctions for their guests. She was standing at the cauldron, reading the instructions in the potion book when she remembered Kal. "Grandma?" Marnie asked, getting her grandmother's attention. Aggie looked up from her potion. "Do you believe that people can change, like honestly change?"

Aggie thought for a moment, trying to choose the right words. "Yes, I do believe people can change. Whether it be good or bad. I think it depends solely on their experiences. You can have someone who is a genuinely good person, tries to do for others but run into a string of bad luck. That might cause them to think more about themselves than of others. Or someone could lose everything they have and while they may have been an upstanding citizen, that experience could cause them to become more greedy."

"Okay, but do you think someone who may not have had the best of intentions, someone who may have been wicked, do you think they could realize the error of their ways and change for the better?"

Again, Aggie paused. "I do. Your best friend is a prime example. Luke was lost. He didn't make the best decisions. He did things that some would consider villainous. But he realized the error of his ways and has since atoned for that. I don't believe it's ever too late to change who you are. Someone could be wicked their entire lives and in the last few years of their life, see they were horrible and make amends. What is that story Charles Dickens wrote that you love so much? The one about the greedy, despicable man who is visited by three ghosts on Christmas Eve. He was made to see the error of his ways and he changed for the better."

"A Christmas Carol." Marnie answered. Grandma Aggie was right, she realized, It's never too late to change your ways. "Okay, but how do you truly know that people have changed? People can say they've changed and even pretend, but people can have two faces, like the Roman god Janus. They can be one way in public and be another way at home. It can seem like they've changed in public but at home, they could be plotting your demise."

"Oh my darling girl, you can never truly know." Aggie smiled, bringing wrinkles around her eyes. "That's called trust. Sometimes it's hard to trust someone who may have wronged you in the past. You fear getting that trust broken again. But sometimes we have to take a chance on people. There's nothing wrong with being guarded, but you should never close yourself off to possibilities. You never know what you may learn from someone. If you take the time to get to know someone, only then you can know whether or not their words ring true. That's the game of life. It's all about taking risks."

Marnie nodded and went silent for a moment, turning her attention back to the potion book but her mind was far from the contents. She took a chance on inviting Kal to the party that night. Part of her, she realized was because she didn't fully trust him and wanted to keep an eye on him. Another part because she wanted to believe what he said was true and wanted to give him another chance. A third part was because she secretly wanted to see him again.

Aggie next question brought her mind trailing back, like someone pulling her through space and time by her navel. "Is there a reason you're asking? Or should I ask, is there someone you're asking about?" Aggie had a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"I ran into someone today that has plotted against us in the past. Someone who almost had destroyed everything." Marnie answered. "This person explained they had seen the error of their ways, was wrong in their original beliefs and has spent the last several years making up for what they have done. It all sounded too good to be true. I just...have my doubts."

Aggie smiled even harder and what came out of her mouth next even more surprising. "Sometimes it's hard to deal with the pressure our parents place upon us. Sometimes it's even harder to differentiate what we are told to what is fact. Before your student exchange program, the residents of Halloweentown were raised to fear mortals. It was only acceptable to travel to the mortal world on Halloween because mortals would mistake us for wearing costumes. It wasn't until you showed everyone that mortals have changed and it was no longer dangerous for us to live among them, that everyone realized they were misinformed." She paused, mostly for dramatic effect. "Kal has turned into a fine young man. An even finer warlock." Marnie's mouth dropped open. Aggie laughed. "Kalabar raised him to think we were the bad ones. While he went about it all wrong, he believed his father's motives were right. It took everything you've done for him to realize that his father was wrong. He has used the time since to make up for his misjudgement and actions."

"But.." Marnie started. Aggie continued, oblivious to the interruption. "He first came to me and like you, I was in disbelief, doubtful. But I believe everyone deserves a second chance so I gave him one. He checked himself into the Witches Rehab Center, no one forced him. He voluntarily helped me around the house whenever needed. All of the volunteer work he does, he does it on his own accord, not because he's made to. Whether you choose to give him another chance or not is at your own discretion but he spoke the truth with everything he's told you."

They were interrupted briefly when a bouquet of roses materialized on the counter with a note _Thanks for the party invite. Looking forward to seeing you tonight. Kal._ Marnie finished reading the card aloud and swore that her grandmother was smiling harder than she ever had before. "Wonderful!" Aggie exclaimed. She clapped her hands together. "Come, we've got much more do to to be ready for tonight."


End file.
